Boundaries
by Blanxe
Summary: O amava, mas desde que o outro lhe propusera uma experiência nova, ficara difícil impedir-se de pensar no quanto o que estava para fazer abalaria ou mexeria com suas convicções e a forma de encarar as coisas.-RESPOSTA AO DESAFIO LANÇADO POR KIARA SALKYS-
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Illy-Chan **

**Casais: 5x4 1x2 basicamente.**

**Classificação:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Swing, Lemon, Romance?

**Aviso1:** Leu a classificação ae? Então, é Swing, logo, ninguém é de ninguém, pelo menos no que se refere à sacanagem geral...

**Aviso2:** Esta fic foi feita em réplica ao desafio lançado por **Kiara Salkys**: 5x4, onde o Duo e o Wufei só podem ter um pelo outro uma grande amizade; o Heero tem que traçar o Wufei (1x5 – Blanxe chora mt) em algum ponto da história; o nome do Solo só aparecer se for na lápide de um cemitério (Kiara psica que adora matar o Solo); e eu não me lembro, mas tem alguma coisa sobre 1x2 (ohohohohoh).

**Tema Escolhido** - Swing: troca de casais com consentimento de ambos os lados... a regra principal é: os casais que chegarem à 'festa' obrigatoriamente continuarão os mesmos, ao irem embora... mas Kiara disse que regras foram feitas para serem quebradas e que poderia juntar algum extra a esse tema se achasse que ficaria muito PWP...

* * *

**Boundaries**

* * *

Wufei pensava em como poderia manejar aquela situação sem que sua cabeça desse um nó ou fosse afetada de uma forma não condizente ao que fariam aquela noite. Em meio à pilha de pastas e um monitor ligado exibindo a última planilha na qual deveria estar trabalhando, pela primeira vez Wufei Chang estava com a cabeça bem distante do seu dever.

- Fei.

Estava namorando há quase dois anos – conhecera o belo executivo numa reunião na casa de um amigo e depois de conversarem muito, no dia seguinte o loiro lhe telefonara e convidara para jantar. Dali em diante foi rápido para que se tornassem amantes.

- Oooh, Feeei.

O amava. Não existiam questionamentos em relação a isso, mas ainda assim, desde que o outro – do nada - lhe propusera uma experiência nova, ficara difícil impedir-se de pensar em tudo o que poderia acontecer depois daquela noite, no quanto o que estava para fazer abalaria ou mexeria com suas convicções e a forma de encarar as coisas.

- OOOH, WUFEEEEEI!!

O que mais o incomodava era estar realmente _ansiando_ por aquela noite, como não fosse anormal estar prestes a transar com o marido de seu melhor amigo. Mas a verdade estava clara aos seus olhos - e seu corpo só confirmava, com toda aquela ansiedade, que a idéia o excitava muito.

- Deu vírus no teu computador, china!

Wufei se sobressaltou, quebrando bruscamente a linha de seus pensamentos e voltou a focar sua visão no monitor, escutando uma risada vinda da mesa atrás da sua. Estreitou os olhos vendo que não existia nada de errado com seu computador e virando-se para trás na cadeira giratória, encarou o homem que ainda tinha a expressão tomada pelo divertimento.

Às vezes se perguntava como permitira que aquele idiota se tornasse tão importante ao ponto de considerá-lo seu melhor amigo. Mas se lembrava. Infância compartilhada desde que tinham uns cinco anos de idade, passando por colégio e faculdade juntos e, por fim, ambos trabalhando para a mesma empresa, dividindo a mesma sala. Ele estava em sua vida há mais tempo do que qualquer um, como um carrapato, mas assim era Duo Maxwell e não poderia desejar que fosse de outra forma.

- Qual o seu problema, Maxwell? Quer me enfartar?

- Você é muito novo pra enfartar, Fei. – o moreno respondeu com uma risada.

- Já viu as estatísticas? – rebateu, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas escuras.

- Eu tava aqui te chamando, te chamando e você nem tchum pra mim. – Duo explicou. - Só usei de algo que realmente é importante pra te tirar desse transe.

Wufei balançou a cabeça negativamente. O que mais poderia esperar do americano aloprado?

- E o que você queria? – finalmente quis saber.

- Saber o que estava pensando aí. – respondeu indicando a ele com a cabeça.

Wufei riu sardonicamente e deu as costas para Duo.

- Eu não acredito.

- Ah, Fei! Me conta! – Duo insistiu, inclinando-se para frente em sua mesa com os braços cruzados apoiado na mesma. - Você nunca se distrai em seu trabalho e nas poucas vezes que te vi assim foi porque estava incomodado com sua opção sexual… e isso foi lá no ginasial.

Às vezes o chinês gostaria de saber como o amigo conseguia buscar aquele tipo de comparação e, principalmente, como conseguia se lembrar de coisas de tanto tempo atrás.

- Maxwell, vá trabalhar que você ganha mais. – evitou novamente de responder. Na verdade não se sentia confortável em conversar sobre o assunto, ainda mais com Duo, afinal, estaria na cama com o marido dele logo mais dali a algumas horas.

- Aposto que está em debate mental com o lance de hoje à noite, acertei?

O chute de Duo foi mortalmente certeiro e internamente Wufei se contraiu. Entretanto, continuava não disposto a entrar nos méritos de seus pensamentos com ele. O amigo infelizmente teria que se conformar.

- Por que acha que ficaria me questionando? – questionou, novamente se virando para encarar o amigo, vendo nos olhos dele ainda muita curiosidade. - Todos nós concordamos.

- Por que foi idéia de Heero e Quatre. – Duo apontou com ares de sapiência. - Aposto que está receoso, não está?

- Para ser franco, não. – desviou um pouco da verdade, soando convincente o suficiente para ver a decepção no semblante do jovem americano. - Se fosse para entrar numa espiral de dúvidas, eu não teria aceito.

- Você está mentindo. – Duo ainda insistiu.

- Não estou.

- Está sim.

- Não vou ficar nesse bate e rebate infantil. – Wufei grunhiu, voltando-se para o computador com plena intenção de ignorar o outro homem e trabalhar.

- Humph! – Duo cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fazendo a sua melhor expressão infantil de quem estava invocado, afundando-se em sua cadeira. - Eu sou seu melhor amigo, sabia?

- Você não me deixa esquecer. – Wufei rebateu secamente.

- Deveria confidenciar seus prantos e pesadelos pra mim. – o americano reclamou com falso rancor. Vendo depois de alguns longos segundos que fora terminantemente ignorado, se deu por vencido. - Bah, desisto!

Wufei sorriu discretamente, achando no fundo engraçadas as reações do amigo. Apesar de ser um adulto, estar casado e tudo o mais, Duo ainda mantinha aquele jeito moleque e às vezes inocente. Era sincero ao extremo e o chinês acreditava ser por isso que exigisse o mesmo em troca quando estava num relacionamento, tanto de amizade quanto amoroso. Infelizmente não queria compartilhar seus pensamentos com o americano: conhecendo-o bem, sabia que certamente ele interpretaria aquilo como alguma insegurança ou mesmo dúvida de sua parte quanto o que haviam decidido, o que na verdade não era. Estava determinado a ir até o fim, mas isso não o impedia de ponderar sobre muitas coisas.

oOo

Quatre tinha saído para ir tirar o carro da garagem e voltara para apressar Wufei**,** receoso de que pudessem se atrasar. Estava ansioso por aquela noite desde que conversara com Heero e propuseram a idéia aos seus respectivos pares. Duo não levara muito tempo para dar uma resposta positiva, como imaginara, afinal, o americano se empolgava fácil com qualquer coisa, mas Wufei pensara por mais de uma semana e isso deixara os outros três na dúvida se conseguiriam concretizar a experiência ou não. No entanto, o amante concordara e queria que nada mudasse no último instante.

- Já está pronto, Fei? – o loiro perguntou em voz alta, ao entrar no apartamento.

- Quase. – Wufei respondeu de volta no mesmo tom, indicando que ainda se encontrava no quarto. Quatre não demorou a chegar ao cômodo e ver o chinês terminando de calçar os sapatos. - Você realmente parece ansioso.

- Não tenho porque mentir. Eu estou. – Quatre admitiu. - E você? Não se sente excitado com a situação?

Wufei franziu o cenho, fazendo uma careta de desgosto e admitiu:

- Na verdade, se eu tivesse que transar com Duo, não.

Quatre riu. Também não conseguia imaginar o namorado aceitando transar com o melhor amigo. O relacionamento deles era como o de verdadeiros irmãos e Wufei não conseguiria ver ou sentir nada pelo americano que passasse disso.

- Isso não foi uma negativa. – brincou, enquanto o outro homem se levantava e sorria levemente para si.

- Não, não foi. – confessou, incrivelmente sem qualquer vergonha.

- Então minha idéia não foi tão estúpida como acusou no início. – Quatre contemplou sorrindo displicente, se aproximando do namorado e envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços.

- Não fique convencido. – Wufei repreendeu, dando um leve beijo em seus lábios. - Eu ainda não acredito que vou fazer isso.

- Relaxa, Fei. – falou dando leves tapinhas em seu ombro e se afastando, saindo do quarto e sendo seguido de perto pelo chinês. - É só sexo.

- Não precisa me lembrar. – Wufei resmungou. - Acho que o que me deixa mais tenso é o fato de ser Heero.

Quatre novamente deu de ombros, passando em meio à sala em direção da porta e não conseguiu se impedir de ironizar:

- Não é como se você fosse trepar com seu melhor amigo.

- Não, mas é o _marido _dele. – rebateu de pronto, um pouco incomodado com a facilidade com que Quatre encarava o que estavam prestes a fazer. Não era com estranhos que iriam dividir um momento íntimo, era com seus amigos e, apesar de parecer simples, no fundo não era.

- E daí? – Quatre parou antes de abrir a porta para saírem e virou-se para encarar o namorado. Não queria que ele desistisse justo naquele instante. Seu temor não poderia se tornar realidade. - Você vai estar com o marido dele, enquanto seu melhor amigo vai estar fazendo o mesmo comigo. Que peso na consciência é esse, Wufei?

- Sei lá… - confessou constrangido. - Ainda é meio estranho.

- Essa impressão vai passar uma vez que estivermos lá. – resolveu finalizar a conversa antes que fosse longe demais, abrindo a porta e apagando as luzes.

Não sabia dos motivos do namorado em ter aceito fazer a troca de casais, mas o seu não estava fazendo questão de esconder. Queria abrir novas possibilidades, viver coisas diferentes sem abrir mão do relacionamento que tinha com Wufei. Amava-o muito e queria continuar com ele, porém, o prazer que poderiam desfrutar com outras pessoas não precisava necessariamente separá-los, ou macular o relacionamento que tinham com falso moralismo. Podiam ser sinceros um com o outro e aproveitar da mentalidade aberta e madura que compartilhavam para buscar por novos horizontes juntos.

E era isso que esperava provar para Wufei aquela noite.

oOo

Ao volante dentro do carro, Heero olhava de esguelha para o marido que estava distante, o olhar violáceo perdido em seu próprio reflexo no vidro ao lado de seu assento. Desconfiava muito do que se passava por aquela cabecinha complicada e sem hesitar mais, vendo que se aproximavam de seu destino, o abordou:

- Você está quieto.

Duo piscou, saindo do transe em que se encontrava e endireitou-se no banco do carona e olhou para o outro homem com o cenho franzido.

- Estou?

- Está.– o japonês respondeu, assentindo com a cabeça

Duo suspirou e voltou a olhar pelo vidro fechado, sem realmente se importar em reparar para o jeito preocupado do marido pelo reflexo.

- Acho que só não tenho nada pra dizer.

- _Vai chover canivetes._ – Heero debochou, mas continuou seriamente. - Está nervoso?

Era a única coisa que lhe vinha na cabeça para deixar Duo naquele estado retraído. Ele parecia tão empolgado quando conversaram sobre a troca, não havia dúvidas de que o americano estava disposto a entrar naquela brincadeira sem remorsos, sem afetar o relacionamento estável que tinham construído, entretanto, naquela noite algo parecia estar corroendo o outro e se algo incomodava Duo, o incomodava também.

- Um pouco. – Duo respondeu depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Quer desistir? – perguntou. Precisava ter certeza que não estava dando um passo em falso, que estavam juntos naquela decisão. Jamais queria deixar o marido contrariado ou obrigado a fazer algo que não fosse de sua real vontade. - Eu vou entender se não quiser…

- Não diga asneiras, Heero. – Duo o cortou rispidamente. - Eu concordei, não foi?

- Mas não é crime se arrepender. – Heero contemplou, manobrando o carro para entrar no estacionamento do estabelecimento. - Melhor antes do que depois.

- Não se preocupe. Eu só estou ansioso. – afirmou, finalmente lhe oferecendo um sorriso.

Heero suprimiu um suspiro e tomou como garantida a palavra do marido. Ele não mentiria para si e estava certo de que lhe contaria se estivesse incomodado e quisesse voltar atrás. Só esperava que Duo realmente se divertisse aquela noite.

oOo

Duo observou o corpo esguio que se movimentava na pista, enquanto ao seu lado seu marido beijava efusivamente o outro oriental. Estava ali por causa dele, concordara em estar naquela casa porque o amante queria tentar algo diferente, mas não se sentia confortável ainda com a situação, não conseguira relaxar o bastante para se conformar que a pessoa que amava estava devorando a boca do outro homem sentado perto deles.

O loiro, namorado de seu melhor amigo, tinha se ausentado da mesa onde estavam para arrumar algo mais reservado para eles e, enquanto isso, Heero e Wufei usaram esse tempo para começarem a se entender. Sabia que quando o loiro retornasse teria que entrar com sua parte na barganha, mas não tinha certeza se faria aquilo por ele mesmo ou apenas para não envergonhar Heero.

Enquanto não havia qualquer sinal de Quatre, ficou imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, em seus próprios debates pessoais, observando mais distante as pessoas que faziam da pista de dança um local ainda não maculado pela intenção da casa de swing. Pelo menos ali as pessoas não estavam quase arrancando as roupas umas das outras. Haviam casais dançando juntos, alguns toques e beijos, mas nada tão ousado quanto o que via em algumas mesas.

Existiam alguns rapazes que dançavam sozinhos e raciocinou que estes deveriam ser contratados pelo estabelecimento para que entretivessem os clientes que por ventura quisessem uma adição às brincadeiras da noite ou que apenas viessem ao local desacompanhados.

Suspirou.

Não deveria ter aceitado ir até ali. No início realmente tinha se empolgado, achado muito interessante, mas naquele dia… desde que acordara e entrara em sua mente que aquele era 'o dia', tudo começara a parecer tão sem sentido. Nada comentara com Heero ou com Wufei, pois acreditara que aquela impressão iria passar **–** no entanto, não foi o que aconteceu.

Ficou observando um dos dançarinos em particular, enquanto pensava no quanto aquela noite poderia afetar suas vidas dali por diante. Wufei e ele eram amigos de longa data; e fora assim que Heero e Quatre entraram na equação: o japonês sendo seu marido e o árabe como amante de Wufei. Foram justamente esses dois que tiveram a idéia mirabolante de tentarem aquela experiência. Nunca em sua cabeça Duo poderia imaginar que existisse uma atração de Heero por Wufei, nem muito menos de Quatre para consigo. Eram amigos, aquele tipo de coisa normalmente não deveria acontecer. Mas… ali estavam eles. Num local próprio para aquele tipo de situação, parte da intenção já em prática bem ao seu lado.

Quatre era um homem bonito e, apesar do rosto angelical, exibia todo um jeito malicioso quando realmente queria. Poderia se sentir atraído por ele facilmente, poderia querer que ele o possuísse sem qualquer misericórdia… poderia tantas coisas, mas naquele momento só conseguia ver o ato que faria como uma coisa mecânica, uma forma de não se sentir excluído de algo que todos os outros queriam muito.

Suspirou novamente e… se retraiu.

Quando viu que o homem a quem admirava há alguns minutos dançar com movimentos tão insinuantes e olhar diretamente para si, estranhou, mas ao mesmo tempo sua respiração ficou presa. De longe podia ver o instinto predador que os olhos demonstravam juntamente com o sorriso despretensioso que moldava seus lábios puramente masculinos.

Ele tentou ignorar e pegou o copo da bebida que havia pedido um pouco antes de seu marido esquecer que ele existia. O forte licor desceu rascante em sua garganta, refletindo-se nitidamente na careta que instintivamente se contorceu seu semblante. Seus olhos, curiosos e desobedientes, se lançaram mais uma vez à procura do homem que dançava tão naturalmente em meio às batidas da música.

Os orbes violetas se arregalaram ao ver que este tomava a iniciativa de deixar a pista e se aproximar com passos lentos, quase felinos e olhos que o estudavam e prometiam coisas que não sabia se estava pronto para encarar. No entanto, se viu incapaz de ignorá-lo novamente.

O moreno alto nada disse. Parou à sua frente, focando os olhos - que agora Duo poderia quase jurar que eram de um verde profundo - nos seus e ficou assim por alguns segundos.

Duo sentiu-se nervoso com aquela situação. Sua garganta mais uma vez ficando seca, fazendo com que levasse a língua aos lábios umedecendo-os num gesto inconsciente, porém, atiçando um sorriso no canto da boca do desconhecido que lhe estendeu a mão, permanecendo completamente silencioso, mas deixando claro seu pedido mudo.

O americano ficou sem saber o que fazer, como reagir. As batidas da música pareciam mais altas do que nunca em seus ouvidos, reforçando o impulso que começava a querer se apoderar de seu corpo. Lembrou-se de que logo ali ao seu lado Heero parecia não se importar com o que ele estava fazendo, nem muito menos recordar-se que viera acompanhado, mas… não era exatamente por isso que estavam ali naquela casa de swing? Não era essa a sugestão que aceitara se submeter ao irem pela primeira vez naquele lugar?

Inspirou profundamente querendo ganhar coragem e deixar de lado a inibição, aceitando a mão que lhe era estendida. Quando os dedos dele se entrelaçaram aos seus, puxando-o para onde até então estivera dançando, Duo sentiu seus batimentos se acelerarem. Não acreditava no que estava fazendo, apesar de saber muito bem que não havia nada demais – _ainda_ – em dançar com outro cara.

A música em si já o envolvia e os movimentos a princípio hesitantes, tímidos, aos poucos ganharam maior desenvoltura, mais ritmo, confiante no olhar que recebia do outro homem.

Seus movimentos começaram a ficar perfeitamente sincronizados com o do outro homem. Perfeitamente seguro e normal. O gingado dos quadris de um lado para o outro, os braços um pouco levantados… O desconhecido mantinha os olhos em seu rosto, mas a música, o jeito dele dançar, a forma como acompanhava a letra da canção sem emitir qualquer som…

Sentiu a aproximação sutil de seus corpos e surpreendeu-se quando uma das mãos do dançarino tocou sua cintura, trazendo-o mais para perto. Frente a frente; seus quadris se movendo um contra o outro.

Duo gemeu ante a sensação, mas o barulho da música abafou completamente o som, enquanto seus olhos violetas se fecharam e sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás, sentindo logo em seguida a respiração do outro moreno em seu pescoço totalmente exposto. A mão forte deslizou por um de seus braços, subindo suavemente, tocando seu pescoço até sua nuca, onde os dedos se entrelaçaram em seus cabelos por debaixo da trança castanha, forçando-o a endireitar-se e obrigando-o assim a olhá-lo diretamente.

Um sorriso libidinoso brincava nos lábios do homem mais alto. Com a pegada em sua nuca puxou sua cabeça para trás, enquanto a outra mão se mantinha firme em sua cintura fazendo com que a parte superior de seu corpo se inclinasse para trás. O dançarino se inclinou para cima de Duo, seu corpo se mantendo pressionado ao dele e seus quadris nunca cessando os movimentos contra os do homem de trança. Sua respiração quente novamente sobre a pele exposta de seu pescoço, sussurrando palavras que batiam com o som da música.

Ele trouxe seu corpo para cima, fazendo-o virar. A mão que antes estivera em sua nuca agora passeava por sua garganta, seus dedos se abrindo e impulsionando-o a inclinar sua cabeça para encostar-se no ombro dele, enquanto a outra em sua cintura deslizava para sua barriga, subindo por seu tórax, arrancando um suspiro dos lábios entreabertos quando novamente desceu, pressionando-se ainda mais contra si até chegar ao seu baixo ventre, o outro moreno apertando-o contra seu corpo e sussurrando mais daquelas palavras que não chegavam ao entendimento em sua mente.

Seus corpos continuaram a se mover, mas o controle estava totalmente nas mãos do moreno de olhos verdes que o virou novamente para si, fazendo com que seus olhos se abrissem.

Quando foi que os fechara?

Tão perto… Notou o brilho da pele suada do dançarino e algo no fundo de sua mente gritava para se afastar. Entretanto, Duo não conseguia. Quando seu rosto esbarrou contra o dele molhado pelo suor, foi como gelo acariciando sua pele, que parecia queimar. Respirou o cheiro amadeirado do perfume que ele usava, sentindo-se ficar ainda mais inebriado do que já estava.

Com seus corpos colados, Duo permitiu que suas mãos corressem pelo peito coberto pela camiseta escura justa ao tórax do outro homem, subindo até que envolvessem seu pescoço. Baixou a cabeça assim como a do outro estava e seus corpos continuaram a se movimentar como se não fossem controlados por eles próprios.

- Eu quero dançar com você. – ele sussurrou e essas foram as primeiras palavras que Duo registrou desde que haviam se tocado.

- Você já está. – respondeu, surpreso por parecer que estava sem ar, por sua voz soar tão desejosa.

- De novo. – o moreno replicou e puxou-o pela nuca novamente, fazendo com que o olhasse diretamente. – E de novo… - seus lábios sussurraram junto aos dele como se quisesse fazer daquilo um segredo só deles. - …e de novo…

Duo engoliu em seco, o movimento fazendo com que sua boca praticamente roçasse na dele. Estavam próximos demais, sua respiração parecia presa em sua garganta, seu corpo queimava, seu membro latejava de uma excitação estranha e, de repente, tentou se lembrar de algo. Deveria estar em outro lugar, sentindo aquele tipo de tesão com outra pessoa. O que tinha mesmo ido fazer ali?

O dançarino de olhos verdes demonstrou um ínfimo sorriso no canto da boca e lentamente passou a língua pelos próprios lábios. Um gemido escapou novamente da garganta de Duo quando o ato feito com tanta proximidade o fez compartilhar da mesma sensação do movimento. A umidade da língua do outro homem esbarrou em seus lábios, deixando um rastro ardente que fazia com que Duo ansiasse por mais.

Ele desviou os lábios levando-os até o ouvido do homem de trança e sussurrou bem junto a este, fazendo com que Duo se arrepiasse com o hálito quente impresso em cada palavra sussurrada.

- _Outro tipo _de dança… outro lugar…

Duo engoliu em seco ante a proposta implícita nas palavras do dançarino e a sua mente finalmente voltou a trabalhar ao lembrar-se de Heero. Não poderia haver outra dança em nenhum outro lugar.

Afastou-se com custo, seu próprio corpo não querendo responder à ordem de sua mente, mas o fez **–** e olhou constrangido para o homem num pedido de desculpas, se contendo ainda mais por aquela súbita atração querer trair sua razão.

Virou-se para ir embora e dando apenas alguns passos, sentiu seu braço ser segurado, detendo-o de continuar. O corpo do outro homem se aproximou, encostando-se ao seu por trás e Duo fechou os olhos sentindo-se afetado novamente pela proximidade que mantinham.

- Eu vou tirá-lo para dançar novamente… - ele se abaixou para sussurrar em seu ouvido e, em seguida, se afastou.

Duo respirou fundo e caminhou de volta à mesa. Heero e Wufei não estavam mais lá e Quatre o esperava sentado, com um sorriso de quem estivera observando a cena há algum tempo e gostara muito do que vira.

Não duvidava que o loiro apreciasse um bom vouyerismo, só que Duo não estava ali para ir para cama com um desconhecido, a intenção não era aquela, apesar de ter sentido coisas com aquele homem que nem chegara perto de sentir por Quatre nas últimas horas.

oOo

Quatre fechou a pequena sala enquanto Duo olhava ao seu redor com um pouco de curiosidade. Haviam optado por um ambiente mais individual, principalmente por ser a primeira vez que visitavam o lugar, mas ainda assim, o americano sentia-se estranho por estarem a sós e ter noção do que fariam ali, mesmo depois do que acontecera há minutos atrás enquanto dançava com aquele desconhecido. As sensações sequer haviam deixado seu corpo ainda e a simples lembrança da proximidade do outro homem fazia com que seu pulso se acelerasse.

Sequer sabia seu nome…

O corpo de Quatre pressionou-se ao seu por trás, o abraçando, e sentiu um beijo úmido na junção de seu pescoço que provocou um arrepio por seu corpo, mas fez com que ficasse tenso.

- Não precisa ficar receoso, Duo. Vai ser bom.

Queria acreditar que se tratava de ansiedade, porém, ficava cada vez mais difícil manter aquela afirmativa.

- Quatre, eu… - se virou para tentar conversar, talvez chegar aos termos em desistir daquela brincadeira sem sentido, mas surpreendeu-se com a pressão dos lábios do loiro contra os seus.

A respiração ficou presa, seus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto seu corpo era pressionado contra a cama. Se tinha pensado em deixar tudo de lado, a idéia perdeu todo o sentido quando sua boca foi invadida avidamente pela língua de Quatre e seu baixo ventre estimulado pela pélvis do loiro. Seus olhos se fecharam ao sentir a ereção do árabe movimentar-se, esfregando-se e fazendo que um calor familiar crescesse.

O fato de há pouco seus hormônios terem sido estimulados pelo misterioso dançarino ajudava a esquecer um pouco a coerência e obedecer apenas as demandas de seu corpo.

Quatre queria que aquela experiência fosse realmente prazerosa para o americano. Apesar de ter sido um dos que sugerira aquela mudança, temia que**,** por alguma razão, acabasse apenas sendo uma aventura sexual frustrante para ambos os casais. Ficara entusiasmado quando retornara e vira que Wufei e Heero estavam se entendendo mais do que perfeitamente bem. O excitara ver o namorado beijando e sendo beijado com tanto desejo pelo outro oriental: imaginar o que os dois provavelmente estariam fazendo no quarto adjacente ao deles só impulsionava-o mais a aproveitar o máximo daquela brincadeira também.

Sentira que Duo estava receoso, vira por segundos nos olhos ametistas a dúvida e a intenção de talvez parar antes mesmo de começar, mas intercedera a seu modo. Queria provar a ele que não havia nada demais no que fariam, que valeria a pena – e, pela forma como agora correspondia avidamente ao beijo, com seus braços envolvendo-o e o jeito como sua pélvis se embalava contra a sua, não havia questionamentos que conseguira fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

oOo

Wufei não pensava em nada. Como poderia?

Quando Heero se aproximou mais, respirando em seu pescoço, mordicando sua orelha, o que não fazia sentido passou a ter e sua reação instintiva – a de tomar a boca do outro homem na sua **–** foi recebida com uma volúpia que só fez com que aquela voz em sua mente mudasse totalmente de opinião e lhe incentivasse a buscar por mais.

As palavras de Quatre ainda ressoavam: _só sexo_.

E era exatamente isso que sentia naquele momento. Instintos, necessidade de satisfazer a excitação que o dominava. Sinceramente não imaginara que para si seria fácil entrar no clima da coisa, principalmente pela ciência de que se tratava do marido de seu melhor amigo. No entanto, lá estava, num dos quartos reservados daquela casa de swing, praticamente deitado na cama, os cabelos negros soltos do confinamento caindo suavemente para frente, seu torso nu, a calça bege que vestia com o zíper aberto e Heero entre suas pernas, ajoelhado no colchão lhe sugando o sexo exposto.

A iluminação indireta dos _spots_ dava ao pequeno cômodo um aspecto agradável, permitindo que não ficasse claro demais nem totalmente na penumbra, ressaltando os músculos das costas nuas de Heero, que se movimentavam conforme sua cabeça subia e descia ao ocupar a boca completamente com a ereção de Wufei e retroagir, saboreando cada centímetro com vigor.

Ofegos escapavam dos lábios do chinês que admirava com os olhos nublados seu membro desaparecer dentro da boca de Heero. Inconscientemente impulsionava a pélvis de encontro aos movimentos, querendo enterrar-se mais profundamente. Os olhos azuis do outro homem o fitavam com malicia e apreciação, enquanto suas mãos subiam por suas coxas, apertando sua cintura e, em seguida, puxavam a calça bege para baixo.

Heero abandonou o sexo de Wufei para arrancar a calça que impedia de tê-lo completamente nu e quando jogou a peça de roupa para o lado, foi surpreendido pela boca do outro oriental na sua. O chinês erguera o corpo, colocando-se, assim como ele, de joelhos na cama e assaltara sua boca com devassidão, invadindo-a com a língua. Segurou-o pela nuca, seus dedos se entrelaçando e sentindo a textura suave dos fios extremamente lisos, enquanto Wufei abria com urgência o jeans que vestia. A calça foi abaixada até o meio de suas coxas e seu membro intumescido liberto de seu confinamento, mas a tortura estava longe de ter fim.

Wufei endireitou-se, tomando as nádegas de Heero em suas mãos, apertando-as e trazendo-o ainda mais para junto de si. Seus sexos se tocaram e foram comprimidos por seus corpos, seus quadris se movendo, friccionando as ereções uma contra a outra, enquanto entre o beijo que os dois homens trocavam, ambos deixavam escapar gemidos e ofegos de prazer.

oOo

Quatre estava embevecido com a forma com que Duo respondia aos seus toques. O americano era extremamente sensível e sonoro, deixando claro quando, na exploração a seu corpo, encontrava uma zona erógena. Havia descartado as próprias roupas e fizera o mesmo com as do homem deitado abaixo de si na cama; o contraste de sua pele por demais pálida com a tonalidade um pouco menos alva da do outro quase não era tão evidenciada graças à baixa luz do quarto.

Sentia os espasmos do americano enquanto chupava seu pescoço e ao mesmo tempo torturava um de seus mamilos eriçados. Roçava seu sexo contra o dele, sentindo ambos viscosos pelo pré-gozo expelido com a excitação.

O loiro foi mordendo levemente até alcançar o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, que inclinou a cabeça mais para o lado, mostrando sua apreciação e dando-lhe total acesso àquela área. A longa trança aos poucos se desfazia sozinha, não tendo mais nada que a prendesse no lugar e as mechas castanhas se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. Enquanto lambia seu ouvido, Quatre admirava o rosto corado de Duo, que mordia o lábio inferior mantendo os olhos fechados. Ele era realmente um homem muito bonito e não duvidava que Heero fizesse tudo por ele. Pelo que sabia, qualquer coisa mesmo…

Levou a mão até o queixo do moreno e virou seu rosto para si, tomando sua boca num novo beijo, lento e profundo, explorando e deixando ser explorado enquanto suas línguas se acariciavam.

Aproveitou para tatear e pegar o tubo que deixara separado.

Quatre poderia tomar o americano se quisesse – afinal, ele estava completamente entregue e submisso as suas vontades - mas queria provocá-lo, prová-lo como homem que era.

Deixou de lado a boca que poderia ficar beijando a noite inteira se lhe fosse permitido e fez um caminho de beijos e chupões até o mamilo que até há pouco brincava e a princípio umedeceu-o com suaves lambidas, para em seguida morder delicadamente o pequeno botão róseo, sentindo sua própria ereção pulsar ao som do gemido alto de Duo. Continuou atormentando-o, alternando de um mamilo para o outro, sugando, mordiscando, ao mesmo tempo em que, já tendo descartado a tampa do tubo, usava o lubrificante para seu devido intuito.

oOo

Heero grunhiu ao sentir a boca de Wufei em seu sexo. Ainda estava de joelhos na cama e o outro homem se abaixara para tomar sua ereção no mesmo ritmo que fazia anteriormente com ele. Tomando um punhado dos fios negros, o japonês guiou a cabeça do outro oriental, forçando-o a engolfá-lo por inteiro, sem deixar que nenhuma parte de seu membro ficasse à mostra. A torturante sensação de estar completamente envolvido por aquela umidade morna, somada à visão do corpo de quatro na cama, só fazia que desejasse por mais o quanto antes.

Continuou a reger os movimentos de Wufei, até que, com a pegada que mantinha em seus cabelos, o fez cessar, mantendo sua cabeça parada com firmeza e decidindo ditar ele próprio o ritmo do vai e vem. Fechou os olhos quando as estocadas que dava dentro da boca do chinês geraram gemidos que vibravam em seu membro.

Não fazia comparações entre o que estava sentindo ali com o que sentia com seu marido, mas era inegavelmente diferente e enlouquecedor, a sensação se tornando mais incontrolável quando sentiu dedos acariciando seus testículos.

Seria um passo para o ápice se não o parasse ali mesmo.

E foi o que fez.

Retirou seu sexo da boca de Wufei, não se importando em controlar ou esconder a respiração pesada. Puxou o outro homem para um beijo sedento para em seguida posicioná-lo como o queria na cama, daquele mesmo jeito que o estava admirando anteriormente, de quatro, mas agora completamente exposto para si.

Wufei se contraiu quando a língua de Heero tocou seu ânus **– **ele segurava com firmeza suas nádegas ao mesmo tempo em que as mantinha apartadas. Tentou, mas o gemido baixo escapou de sua garganta, enquanto sentiu o homem lhe acariciar e forçar passagem em sua entrada.

Por alguns momentos aproveitou das sensações. Seu corpo estava coberto de suor, bem como o do japonês e já estava a ponto de pedir por mais**,** quando sentiu a língua retroagir e um movimento na cama. Fechou os olhos quando identificou a glande da ereção de Heero sendo pressionada contra sua entrada.

Trincou os dentes e prendeu a respiração enquanto aos poucos o outro homem se empurrava para dentro de seu corpo, centímetro por centímetro, até a pélvis dele encostar-se em suas nádegas.

oOo

Duo segurava os cabelos do loiro que sugava seu sexo, enquanto sua outra mão agarrava-se ao lençol da cama. Era loucura o que estavam fazendo, sabia que era, mas uma loucura que seu corpo não queria resistir e parecia que Quatre sabia exatamente comoe onde tocá-lo para fazer com que sua razão não retornasse de forma alguma.

Ele invadia seu corpo com três dedos, entrando e saindo, massageando sua passagem como se estivesse preparando-o para recebê-lo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estimulando-o como se quisesse que chegasse ao orgasmo logo.

Não se segurou quando a pressão se tornou impossível de suportar e gritou de prazer quando explodiu dentro da boca de Quatre, que habilidosamente sorveu todo líquido, parecendo se deleitar com tal ato.

Duo começou a sentir o torpor… entretanto, apesar de ter afastado a boca de seu sexo, Quatre continuou a penetrá-lo com os dedos, acariciando-o por dentro, enquanto beijava sua virilha, deixando marcas avermelhadas ao chupar a pele sensível.

- Quatre… - pediu sem fôlego.

Inclinou a cabeça para frente a tempo de ver o sorriso travesso nos lábios avermelhados do outro homem.

- Ainda não terminamos. – ele sussurrou, afundando os dedos até tocarem seu ponto de prazer e fazendo com que arqueasse as costas, um gemido rompendo de sua garganta enquanto seu corpo inteiro estremecia. – Quero bem mais.

Duo queria gritar para que ele parasse, mas ao mesmo tempo para que continuasse. Seu corpo queria mais e Quatre estava disposto a saciar sua vontade, atingindo repetidas vezes sua próstata, arrancando mais e mais respostas em forma de gemidos e fazendo com que seu membro sequer chegasse a ficar realmente flácido.

Quatre deu uma última lambida na ponta de sua ereção para depois retirar os dedos de dentro de si. Por um lado, Duo sentiu-se aliviado, por outro sua necessidade pulsava por mais da atenção que o loiro vinha lhe dedicando. Suspirou quando o corpo do árabe cobriu o seu mais uma vez e o beijou.

Percebeu a movimentação, as pernas dele se posicionando uma de cada lado de seu quadril, deixando-o completamente exposto. Num gesto involuntário, suas mãos se ocuparam das nádegas alvas, acariciando-as e sentindo a viscosidade que existia entre elas. Rapidamente tomou ciência que Quatre já havia se preparado **– **provavelmente em algum momento que não fazia importância em tentar se recordar, mas aquilo o pegou de surpresa.

Quatre apartou o beijo, sentindo a tensão que tomara conta do corpo de Duo e sorriu, indo sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- _Aproveite_. – o loiro deslizou-lhe a língua pela orelha, para em seguida erguer o corpo e tomar a membro intumescido do americano e posicioná-lo em sua entrada.

Duo o olhava meio aturdido, porém, tudo perdeu o sentido quando Quatre abaixou-se sobre sua ereção. Seus olhos se fecharam, suas mãos apertaram as nádegas do loiro, apartando-as e, por alguns segundos, esqueceu-se de respirar. Seu sexo foi completamente absorvido pelo corpo do árabe que, em seguida, o puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que erguesse o tórax e o encontrasse para um novo beijo.

oOo

Seu corpo era invadido pelo membro de Heero sem qualquer sutileza e isso só fazia com que apreciasse mais o ato. A dor há muito já fora esquecida, a única coisa que permanecia era o prazer das estocadas rigorosas do outro homem, que segurava com firmeza em seu quadril, usando-o de apoio para seus movimentos.

Para alguém tão quieto e sério como Heero, o chinês nunca imaginara que este pudesse ser tão intenso entre quatro paredes. Duo sempre fazia seus comentários desnecessários contando como o japonês era carinhoso, cuidadoso; e estes entravam em completa contradição com a postura do homem ali, naquele momento. Não que estivesse reclamando, pelo contrário, mas por um momento lhe veio a dúvida se Duo estaria mentindo - ou se aquela atitude do oriental não era mesmo uma coisa comum.

Seus questionamentos foram banidos quando o corpo de Heero encostou-se por cima do seu, fazendo com que deitasse na cama de bruços. A ereção re-iniciou as estocadas que momentaneamente haviam parado e o embalo dos movimentos do homem sobre si causavam uma fricção prazerosa de seu sexo contra o colchão.

Pela forma como Heero ofegava junto ao seu ouvido, Wufei sabia que ele não duraria muito, por isso, aproveitou para se render às sensações, começando a mover a pélvis sobre o colchão, se perdendo completamente ao sentir sua próstata ser atingida. Aumentou a fricção de seu membro, estremecendo quando Heero se retirou completamente de seu corpo e depois voltou a se enterrar de uma única vez.

Wufei sentiu uma mordida em seu ombro esquerdo e os movimentos em seu corpo se tornarem mais intensos, até que os espasmos tomaram conta de si de forma violenta, quando jatos de seu sêmen abandonaram sua ereção sujando os lençóis e o colchão, ao mesmo tempo em que Heero grunhia e o preenchia com seu gozo.

oOo

Duo beijava Quatre com volúpia enquanto o loiro se movia para cima e para baixo em seu colo. Escutava os gemidos do quarto contíguo e reconhecia exatamente os donos dos mesmos e isso era o que mais o impelia a continuar. O loiro comprimia seu sexo dentro do corpo esguio e pálido, enquanto estimulava um de seus mamilos rolando-o entre seus dedos. Não costumava ser dominante na cama e depois que se casara, isso nunca mais acontecera. Não tinha reclamações, era em si um submisso por natureza, no que se tratava de sexo **–** gostava de ser possuído e não o contrário, mas não podia negar que a experiência ali estava sendo boa, afinal, o árabe o estava manipulando muito bem.

Quatre estava extasiado com a sua capacidade de conseguir de Duo exatamente o que queria. Para alguém que só ficava por baixo na cama, o americano mostrava-se bem responsivo às suas vontades e o loiro não queria nada além do que testar os limites dele.

Fez movimentos circulares com o quadril, sentindo as unhas curtas do americano se enterrarem em suas costas. Tombando o corpo para trás, deixou-se cair de costas na cama, trazendo o americano consigo, sem interromper o beijo. Abraçou a cintura dele com as pernas, sentindo-o não hesitar com a troca de posições.

O entre e sai do membro de Duo dentro de si era extremamente prazeroso e lânguido, fazendo com que Quatre gemesse em resposta. O moreno interrompeu o beijo e levantou o corpo, elevando uma das pernas do loiro, permitindo ao seu sexo mais acessibilidade, retomando os movimentos e se afundando cada vez mais no canal apertado do loiro. Arfava admirando o vai e vem de sua pélvis, a forma como seu membro entrava e saia do corpo abaixo do seu.

Ondulou seu membro dentro da passagem e viu que encontrara a posição certa do que queria, quando Quatre gritou e arqueou as costas. Repetiu o movimento, ao mesmo tempo tateando os testículos do loiro e, motivado pela mesma reação, tomou a ereção que pulsava e a acariciou, tocando a glande melada e circundando-a com o polegar.

Quatre sentiu a penetração se tornar mais firme, ganhar mais força e intensidade, ao mesmo tempo em que seu sexo era manipulado seguindo o mesmo ritmo. Saber que era Duo que o tocava, que o invadia, o deixava no limite. Levou a mão a um de seus próprios mamilos, acariciando-o, se excitando ainda mais ao ver a apreciação nos olhos ametistas pela forma como estavam nublados, admirando seu corpo nu, verdadeiramente dominados pelo prazer que podia lhe proporcionar.

Mordeu o lábio inferior quando as estocadas passaram atingir de forma mais constante seu interior e espalhar choques de puro prazer por seu corpo que se contorcia pedindo por mais, enquanto seu sexo era massageado, estimulado para atingir seu ponto máximo.

Mas foi o gemido alto de Duo, a sensação morna dos jatos de seu gozo dentro de si que fizeram com que Quatre se retesasse e gritasse o nome do americano, explodindo enquanto sujava-lhe a mão e seu próprio abdômen com sêmen.

Voltou a si apenas quando sentiu que Duo se afastaria e seu corpo se desligaria do seu; deteve-o, envolveu-o pela cintura com as pernas e puxou-o pelo braço para que se deitasse sobre si. Sentia o ritmo acelerado dos batimentos dele, assim como os seus estavam e ficou satisfeito quando o moreno o abraçou e descansou a cabeça na junção de seu pescoço, permitindo que aos poucos sua respiração ofegante se amenizasse.

Sentindo ainda o sexo do americano dentro de si e a viscosidade que começava a escorrer de suas nádegas, Quatre passou a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha do outro homem, mordiscando-a em seguida, sorrindo levemente ao perceber o arrepio que ressaltava-se na pele suada.

Duo fechou os olhos firmemente, tentando bloquear os sons que vinham de fora daquele quarto. Gemidos, grunhidos, ofegos**_…_** Pareciam tão distantes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão próximos. E não deveria se sentir assim, já que acabara de compartilhar das mesmas ou senão mais exaltadas reações com Quatre… só que seu coração não reagia como sua mente. Escutar Heero tendo prazer com _outra_ pessoa, com seu melhor amigo, o feria de uma forma egoísta e dolorosa.

Não havia como retroceder, não mais…

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Autora-Blanxe:**

Bem, tae o primeiro capítulo do desafio. Kiara, espero que tenha gostado dessa primeira parte e, como disse no email, vou deixar pra desenrolar melhor nos próximos, tah?... Se te serve de alento, saiba que sofri pra desenvolver isso, principalmente pra fazer o meu Fei de uke... (chora mt)... e você nem sabe a luta que tah sendo pra centrar as coisas nos termos que você exigiu...

**Notas da Beta-Illy-Chan :**

Meu Deus... Meu Deus... MEU DEUS... MEU SÃO YAOI!!

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Blanxe, Blanxeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Que fic CAÍDA-DOS-CÉUS é essa, mulher?

JESUS!! Uma fic cujo...

...casal principal é **5X4 AWWWWWW!!** (começa a berrar de novo), que nada mais é a PRIMEIRA FIC no fandom nacional com eles!! (Corrija-me se estiver errada) AMEI cada linha sobre Wufei e Quatre: ambos se amam de forma super madura, decidida, sem neuras e sem frescuras!! Só para constar, ambos estão com uma CARACTERIZAÇÃO MARAVILHOSA – o Wufei, está muito bem retratado, mas caracas, o Quatre ROUBOU A CENA, na minha opinião!! Very thanks por esta caracterização ADULTA E MASCULINA do Quatre, mulher! o/

...casal secundário 1x2 – A humanização do Heero com o Duo foi tudo, sinceramente: afinal, ele poderia ficar retratado como o eterno cara insensível que só queria traçar o objeto do desejo – mas não, você o mostrou como apaixonado mesmo pelo Duo; tanto que estava disposto a desistir do swing se o outro não estivesse se sentindo bem com a coisa toda. MUITO legal mesmo isso. E a 'excitação-que-depois-virou-insegurança' do Duo MUITO BEM TRABALHADA também \o/

...personagem 'carta-na-manga' – TROWA!! Afes, que entrada na fic, hein, Tro? Meu coraçãozinho ficou mó nas alturas!! XD

...lemons iniciais serão SWING!! (solta fogos em Natal/RN)

Meu SÃO YAOI!!

Desnecessário dizer que fui à Lua, com o 1x5, ne? (Illy que é TARADA nos dois orientais juntos: 1x5, 5x1, 1x5x1, 5x1x5... enfim XD)

...mas... o Quatre ROUBOU A CENA outra vez, ele ficou PERFEITO no lemon – Além de mostrar que SABE SEDUZIR MUITO BEM, ainda deu uma 'chance de ouro' para o Duo ser ativo \o/ U-lá-la!!

Ou seja... Outra fic **FANTÁSTICA SUA**, mulher!! E claro – com muito pano para manga para um _future angst_ de quebrar corações! **YES**!

E não posso esquecer...

Kiara? Querida, eu deveria erguer um altar para você, por ter proposto uma **Fic Desafio** dessas para a nossa Blanxita!! Sério!! To em dívida contigo, fique sabendo! \o/\o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Beta: Niu**

**Casais:** 5x4 1x2 basicamente.

**Classificação:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Swing, Lemon, Romance?

**Aviso1:** Leu a classificação ae? Então, é Swing, logo, ninguém é de ninguém, pelo menos no que se refere à sacanagem geral...

**Aviso2:** Esta fic foi feita em réplica ao desafio lançado por **Kiara Salkys**: 5x4, onde o Duo e o Wufei só podem ter um pelo outro uma grande amizade; o Heero tem que traçar o Wufei (1x5 – Blanxe chora mt) em algum ponto da história; o nome do Solo só aparecer se for na lápide de um cemitério (Kiara psica que adora matar o Solo); e eu não me lembro, mas tem alguma coisa sobre 1x2 (ohohohohoh).

**Tema Escolhido** - Swing: troca de casais com consentimento de ambos os lados... a regra principal é: os casais que chegarem à 'festa' obrigatoriamente continuarão os mesmos, ao irem embora... mas Kiara disse que regras foram feitas para serem quebradas e que poderia juntar algum extra a esse tema se achasse que ficaria muito PWP...

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Boundaries**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Wufei observava Duo. Há uma semana, desde que haviam visitado a casa de swing, o amigo vinha agindo de maneira peculiar. Não poderia condená-lo, já que ele próprio também se sentia um pouco estranho.

Não se arrependia – de forma alguma – e talvez fosse por isso que se sentia incomodado, ainda que soubesse que este sentimento deveria ser normal. Indagava-se se para Duo estava sendo a mesma coisa.

Para ele, a experiência com o marido do melhor amigo fora algo impar. Heero se mostrara alguém completamente o oposto do que imaginara. A imagem do homem reservado, do marido romântico, carinhoso e cuidadoso na cama – segundo Duo – se quebrara no instante que seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez. O descendente de japoneses demonstrara-se um amante exigente e intenso, e despertara em Wufei um desejo quase insaciável.

Não foram poucas as vezes que, durante aquela semana, pegara-se pensando no oriental e no que haviam compartilhado. Perguntava-se se Duo estaria refletindo sobre seu encontro com Quatre, também.

Era estranho não estar incomodado por seu namorado ter passado a noite com outro homem. Amava Quatre, disso tinha a mais plena certeza. Era, sim, possessivo e, quando qualquer engraçadinho se aproximava de seu amante com segundas intenções, tomava uma postura agressiva. Talvez sua tranqüilidade em relação ao swing fosse a garantia de que não existiam sentimentos envolvidos.

Fora somente sexo.

Ainda assim, era incômodo ver Duo quieto no escritório. Um Duo calado, introvertido, nunca fora um bom sinal.

- Tem uma nova ordem de despacho na sua mesa. – avisou, assim que viu o amigo de trança entrar no escritório aquela manhã.

Um breve sorriso, o caminhar comedido até a própria mesa, e finalmente uma resposta.

- Sem problemas!

Cansado de fingir ignorar a postura estranha do americano, Wufei parou o que fazia e indagou:

- Está tudo bem?

Duo parou por um ínfimo instante, sentou-se à sua mesa e virou o rosto para o chinês. Um sorriso largo despontava em seu semblante quando garantiu:

- Tudo perfeito.

O sorriso não parecia falso e, por um momento, o fez acreditar que possivelmente poderia estar exagerando; criando coisas que só existiam em sua mente. Entretanto, nada afastava aquela desconfiança de que algo estava muito errado.

oOo

Retornou diretamente, depois do trabalho, para o apartamento que dividia com o namorado. Assim que entrou, o sorridente loiro veio recebê-lo. Buscou corresponder, com um leve sorriso, ao entusiasmo dele, mas sua tentativa foi completamente em vão, pois Quatre percebeu, antes mesmo de abraçá-lo, que estava perturbado.

Tentando demonstrar casualidade, o amante deu-lhe um selinho e sondou:

- E aí? Como foi seu dia?

Wufei não tinha qualquer intenção de mentir ou omitir sobre como se sentia ou suas desconfianças, pelo contrário. Agradecia a perspicácia do árabe em sempre notar quando precisava conversar ou quando estava atribulado com algo.

- Estranho. – confessou, vendo o loiro manter a feição tranqüila.

- Estranho num bom sentido ou num ruim? – Quatre indagou, displicente.

- Não sei… - disse, dando de ombros e indo colocar a pasta de trabalho em cima da mesa da sala. - Pode ter sido impressão minha.

Sentiu o estresse do namorado por causa de seu rodeio ao invés de ser direto e quase teve vontade de rir.

- O que aconteceu? – o loiro finalmente perdeu a fachada de tolerância. - Com esse mistério todo até eu estou ficando apreensivo.

Wufei suspirou, tirando o elástico que prendia os cabelos negros, bagunçando um pouco as mechas lisas, para só então contar:

- Duo… Não acho que ele esteja bem.

Quatre franziu as sobrancelhas loiras e, ficando muito sério de repente, expôs a sua preocupação:

- Ele está doente?

- Não. Ele está… quieto. Esquisito. – contou, vendo o amante ficar ainda mais intrigado. – Eu acho que depois da noite em que trocamos de parceiros, ele mudou, mesmo que esteja tentando demonstrar o contrário.

O árabe desviou o olhar de um jeito pensativo. Parecia tentar achar lógica nas palavras de Wufei ou arrumar um meio de justificar o que o namorado lhe contava.

- Acho que todos nós, de alguma forma, mudamos com o que fizemos, não concorda? – expôs o loiro.

Wufei, internamente, não poderia concordar mais com o amante. Mesmo que tentassem disfarçar, haviam sido afetados diretamente por suas decisões de se unirem de uma forma diferente. Não sabia quanto a Heero, pois não o encontrara desde aquela noite, mas podia afirmar que Quatre vinha demonstrando sutil interesse de repetirem a aventura, enquanto ele – Wufei – estava confuso com o intenso desejo que o marido do melhor amigo provocara em si. Duo era quem parecia estar evidenciando algo diferente, que ainda não sabia distinguir se era positivo ou negativo. Não tinha ideia do que o americano poderia estar pensando, pois sempre que tentara engajar em um diálogo, o amigo simplesmente achava um jeito de demonstrar que estava ficando paranóico.

- Pode ser que tenhamos sido afetados pelo que fizemos, Quatre. – Wufei ponderou. - Mas… o Duo não está normal. É diferente.

Mesmo se preocupando com o amigo de seu namorado, o árabe tentou manter o bom humor na conversa que tinham ali.

- Quem sabe ele quer repetir a dose e está com vergonha de admitir?

Wufei sorriu de maneira sarcástica. Novamente, o amante trazia à tona o assunto de fazerem o programa mais uma vez. Não era totalmente avesso à ideia, no entanto, primeiramente tinha que desvendar o motivo de Duo estar tão introvertido naqueles dias.

- Duo? Com vergonha? Você não o conhece muito mesmo. – o chinês afrouxou a gravata, vendo o loiro lhe fazer uma careta debochada.

- Estou tentando conhecer. – replicou o outro, insistindo na pergunta: - Mas não acha que ele pode estar afim?

- Eu não sei. – deu de ombros, pensando por um momento se Duo deixara alguma margem de interesse que demonstrasse vontade em repetir o swing.

- Posso falar com o Heero se você quiser. – Quatre se ofereceu.

Imediatamente, Wufei tomou uma posição defensiva.

- Quem disse que eu quero alguma coisa? – interpelou, elevando uma de suas sobrancelhas escuras.

- Eu estava falando sobre o comportamento do Duo. – Quatre riu, se aproximando do oriental. – Mas, se a carapuça serviu…

- Ora seu…

Foi impedido de xingar o namorado quando este cobriu sua boca com a dele. Contra os métodos escusos de Quatre, não havia como argumentar. E, decerto, não havia nada que dissesse que poderia encobrir o que deixara escapando, no meio de sua pequena confusão.

- Tudo bem. Eu te entendo. – Quatre disse amenamente, olhando-o nos olhos, e bastou isso para que Wufei se tranquilizasse um pouco. - Eu vou ligar amanhã para o Heero e podemos conversar sobre o Duo. Quem sabe ele tenha notado algo também ou tire de vez essa paranóia da sua cabeça.

Sorrindo aliviado, beijou o loiro mais uma vez, e agradeceu em meio a seus lábios.

- Obrigado, Quatre.

- Te amo. – o loiro replicou, antes de ter a boca atacada pelo namorado.

oOo

Duo havia chegado do trabalho, notando, com um alívio incomum, que o marido ainda não estava em casa. Deixou sua pasta de trabalho pelo sofá da sala e se encaminhou primeiramente ao quarto, onde pegou algumas roupas limpas no armário, e seguiu depois para o banheiro.

Ao entrar embaixo do jato de água morna, suspirou em contentamento, enquanto os músculos cansados do dia de trabalho relaxavam.

Heero entrou no apartamento dez minutos depois, o canto de sua boca expressando um leve sorriso ao ver a luz da sala acesa e a pasta do marido jogada no sofá, como de costume. Deixando suas coisas perto de onde estava a pasta de Duo, caminhou pelo apartamento em busca do jovem americano.

Não demorou para que encontrasse seu amado completamente nu, saindo do chuveiro. O corpo esguio com a água ainda escorrendo pelo contorno de seus músculos e os cabelos extremamente longos e molhados, que estavam soltos como uma cortina castanha ao longo do corpo do moreno… Heero jamais deixara de sentir aquela falta de ar momentânea toda vez que olhava para o marido, principalmente quando o encontrava naquele estado.

Ficou observando a beleza masculina a sua frente, encostando-se brevemente ao batente da porta, até que ele notasse sua presença ali.

- Como foi o seu dia?

Depois de um momento de desconcerto, Duo lhe sorriu, pegando a toalha branca para se enxugar e replicou:

- Tranquilo e o seu?

- Muito melhor agora. – Heero admitiu, se aproximando do marido. Segurando-o delicadamente pela cintura, colou seus corpos, sem se importar que estaria se molhando um pouco. Beijou-o na boca, gentilmente, para em seguida sussurrar, olhando em seus olhos: - Senti saudades.

Duo lhe sorriu, afetuosamente, e se afastou, enrolando a toalha na cintura.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – questionou, sem se importar com o olhar curioso que Heero lhe lançava.

- Estou com um pouco de fome, mas…

Catando as peças de roupa em cima da pia do banheiro, Duo avisou, antes de deixar o aposento:

- Tome um banho que eu vou esquentar qualquer coisa pra gente comer, tá legal?

Com os olhos fixos e perturbados na figura que saía do recinto, Heero concordou:

- Tudo bem.

Durante o jantar, Heero disfarçou o incomodo que ainda sentia ao ser, mais uma vez, impedido de tocar intimamente seu marido. Não havia sido a primeira vez que Duo o evitava e, a princípio, não notara que americano estava se esquivando. Mas naquela noite, juntava todas as outras tentativas de se aproximar dele, sutilmente, que haviam sido descartadas por um Duo escorregadio e, às vezes, com desculpas tolas. Agora que chegava de fato a conclusão de que algo parecia estranho, Heero estava imensamente incomodado.

Observando o marido durante o período em que comiam, não vira nada de significativo que pudesse lhe dar uma pista sobre a conduta dele. Ele conversava normalmente, falava sobre o trabalho e de como estava pensando em pedir para ser transferido de setor para assim ver se conseguia um aumento.

Para ele, um Duo normal, que no dia-a-dia estava acostumado a lidar. Então, por que aquele sentimento de que estava sendo deixado de fora de algo importante?

Quando terminaram de comer, Duo o enxotou para o quarto, dizendo que ficaria um tempo trabalhando em alguns papéis para entregar no serviço no dia seguinte.

Isso fortalecia a ideia de que Duo estava evitando ficar perto de si.

Frustrado, internamente, Heero escovou os dentes e foi para o quarto, onde começou a ver um programa esportivo na televisão, disposto a esperar que o marido viesse se recolher.

Duo permaneceu na sala até o início da madrugada e, depois de escovar os dentes e entrar no quarto de casal, notou com evidente alívio que o marido parecia ter dormido com a TV ligada.

Pegando o controle remoto em cima da cama, desligou o aparelho, colocando o acessório na mesinha de cabeceira, e deitou-se cuidadosamente para não acordar o outro. Cobriu-se e virou-se para desligar a luminária, mas sua ação estagnou-se quando sentiu seu corpo ser envolto pelo braço forte do oriental.

- Pensei que não viria nunca. – Heero murmurou, junto ao pescoço do americano.

Duo tentou ocultar seu constrangimento e explicou:

- Achei que já estava dormindo.

Heero deslizou a mão por debaixo da camiseta que o jovem de trança usava e, beijando sua nuca, indagou:

- Queria que eu estivesse dormindo?

- Não. – Duo respondeu quase afoitamente, estapeando-se mentalmente por estar demonstrando um certo nervosismo. Recuperando a fala tranquila, deu uma desculpa: - É que você parece tão cansado que eu…

- Não estou cansado. – o oriental afirmou, virando o rosto do americano para si. - Estou com saudades de você.

Incapaz de impedir, Duo teve os lábios tomados pelo marido, cuja boca se moveu sobre a sua num beijo suave.

- Heero… - o moreno, de cabelos castanhos claros, murmurou em meio ao gesto.

Sem intenção de dar chances para que Duo lhe negasse o que mais desejava dele, Heero deslizou a mão pelo lado do corpo do outro, abaixando, no caminho, a boxer que este usava, fazendo o mesmo não prestar resistência quando acariciou entre suas nádegas.

Duo fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar. Permitiu que Heero o beijasse, o cariciasse e o possuísse à sua maneira. Em certo momento, conseguiu travar sua mente por completo e até apreciar os toques e o vai e vem dentro de seu corpo, mas quando começou a escutar o arfar de prazer do companheiro, os grunhidos e os gemidos, qualquer excitação se esvaiu.

De bruços na cama, era embalado por um ritmo carinhoso e sensual, no qual estava acostumado e adorava ser tratado, mas deixara de ser responsivo ao ato, esperando que Heero apenas encontrasse a satisfação que buscava.

Não demorou muito para que isso ocorresse, quando, numa última estocada, ele despejou sua essência em seu interior.

Com a respiração pesada, Heero saiu de cima de seu corpo e beijou suas costas, virando-o para si depois. Apreciando a nudez do moreno de cabelos longos, o oriental notou com estranheza e espanto, o sexo limpo e flácido do marido.

- O que houve? – perguntou, preocupado.

Constatar que não dera prazer a Duo e que, ao que parecia, sequer o havia excitado, trazia para Heero um temor crescente.

- Nada. – Duo respondeu, rindo de uma maneira sem graça. – Acho que sou eu quem está exausto, na verdade.

- Mas… - Heero viu, perfeitamente, a mentira nos olhos ametistas que se desviaram dos seus, assim como o corpo delgado que lhe deu as costas e, antes de apagar a luz da luminária, falou:

- Está tudo bem, Heero. Vamos dormir.

Mas tudo o que o japonês não conseguiu fazer foi dormir. Consumido pela sensação de impotência e confusão, passou em claro a noite, tentando achar uma explicação para o que havia acontecido.

oOo

No dia que se seguiu, Heero abdicou de seu horário de almoço para ir encontrar-se com Quatre. O loiro havia telefonado para seu celular pela manhã, querendo marcar para conversarem. Não entendeu a princípio qual o motivo do árabe estar entrando em contato consigo, mas devido ao incidente da noite anterior, acreditava que poderia desabafar com ele, e assim tirar um pouco do peso que vinha carregando dentro de si.

Combinara de ir até o apartamento onde Quatre morava com Wufei. O outro estava de folga e o local era bem perto de onde trabalhava. Por isso, não demorou para que estivesse sentado no sofá da bem mobiliada habitação, com o loiro ao seu lado contando o motivo de ter lhe chamado para conversar.

- Wufei está achando Duo estranho, mas acho que ele está preocupado demais.

Heero olhou para o árabe, como se tivesse sido pego de surpresa. E realmente havia sido. Não sabia que Duo estava agindo de maneira esquisita com alguém além dele. Isso provava que o comportamento do marido estava abrangendo fora do relacionamento que mantinham. Infelizmente, não sabia dizer se aquilo era um bom ou um mau sinal, mas aproveitou para contrariar o pensamento de Quatre.

- Eu acho que Wufei está certo.

O loiro o olhou com um pouco de descrença, porém, indagou:

- Duo está mesmo diferente, então?

- Ele me evita, Quatre. – Heero desabafou, como se estivesse completamente perdido. - No início eu pensei ser minha imaginação, mas agora…

- Agora? – o árabe motivou, colocando a mão no ombro do oriental.

- Ele sequer parece sentir prazer em estar comigo. – murmurou, num timbre derrotado.

Quatre foi abatido por aquela revelação e lembrou-se da suspeita que Wufei levantara anteriormente. Não queria ainda acreditar que Duo fosse imaturo ao ponto de estar confundindo as coisas ou simplesmente não sabendo lidar com o que haviam feito.

- Acha que o swing poderia tê-lo afetado tanto assim? – indagou ao oriental.

- Eu não sei, Quatre. – disse frustrado, enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos. - Eu não sei o que pensar… Eu tenho medo.

Compadecendo-se do estado praticamente desesperado do japonês, Quatre quis saber:

- De quê?

- Dele ter gostado tanto de estar com outra pessoa que não veja mais satisfação em estar comigo.

Quatre quase deixou uma risada escapar do quão dramático o amigo estava sendo, mas manteve-se sério, para o outro não pensar que estava debochando de sua confissão.

- Que besteira. – disse, apertando o ombro do moreno e garantindo: - Duo te ama, Heero.

O moreno ergueu o rosto e replicou, com sinceridade:

- E eu o amo demais.

Quatre sorriu, aquecido e comovido pela confissão do homem ao seu lado. Não achava que Heero pudesse fazer aquele tipo de declaração em voz alta, já que ele sempre fora tão reservado quanto aos seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Mas aquele fato, em sua mente, mostrava o quanto o outro confiava em si para contar o que havia em seu intimo.

Com o sorriso tornando-se um pouco mais largo e caloroso, o árabe acariciou o ombro do amigo, na intenção de passar-lhe conforto num momento difícil. Não entendia o que poderia estar passando na mente de Duo, e, pelo visto, nem o próprio Heero conseguia compreender, além de parecer confuso e extremamente _vulnerável_ por isso. Era como se o oriental estivesse perdido, sem saber como reagir ou o que pensar, e queria ajudá-lo naquela situação. Se Duo se sentia mal em relação ao swing, ele – Quatre - também tinha sua parcela de culpa e deveria fazer algo para mudar isso.

- Isso foi uma coisa linda de se dizer, Heero. – Comentou, olhando ternamente para o amigo. – Tenho certeza de que ele sabe disso. Pode ser uma confusão momentânea... – Tentou confortá-lo com suas palavras, mesmo tendo certeza de que não havia feito um bom trabalho. Na verdade, sequer sabia o que dizer... talvez precisasse conversar com Duo para entender o que realmente se passava em sua mente.

- Será? Ele não pareceu pensar nisso ontem. Me senti incapaz de lhe dar prazer. – O japonês comentou, e Quatre, subitamente, se deu conta de outra coisa que o incomodava: Heero estava inseguro quanto ao seu desempenho sexual. Surpreso, o loiro olhou para o amigo por alguns segundos, ponderando sobre o que fazer.

Não negaria que se sentia atraído por ele, mais até do que deveria, e, talvez, pudesse usar dessa atração para ajudá-lo a superar sua insegurança. A grande verdade era que tinha motivos um pouco mais egoístas para tal, já que gostaria de provar um pouco do que Wufei havia experimentado e que parecera gostar tanto com Heero. E aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para saciar sua curiosidade e desejo, além de fazer com que o japonês pudesse se sentir um pouco mais confortável consigo mesmo ao saber que era capaz de suprir a necessidade sexual de outro homem, mesmo que este não fosse Duo.

Sem pensar muito mais, inclinou-se para frente e beijou a boca do oriental de forma suave, atento para todas as suas reações.

- Não acho que você seja incapaz de dar prazer a ele ou qualquer outra pessoa, Heero. – sussurrou, reparando na expressão surpresa do outro, mas não se deteve em tomar seus lábios de maneira mais enfática.

A princípio, Heero mostrou-se estático, mas pouco a pouco correspondeu ao ato, aprofundando o beijo. Não se sentia ultrajado pelo loiro o estar beijando, o que acontecia estava bem longe disso.

- Vamos aproveitar a outra parte de nossa troca. – Quatre ofegou, em meio aos seus lábios úmidos, deslizando a mão por seu tórax, até chegar ao meio de suas pernas, onde apalpou a ereção que começava a se formar dentro da calça do oriental.

Poderia ser por causa de toda aquela ideia de swing que Duo estivesse agindo de maneira estranha consigo, mas Heero se via incapaz de negar a excitação que crescia em si. Quatre o pegara num momento frágil, e encontrava lógica para o que iria fazer com ele através das palavras ditas pelo mesmo.

Consideraria o avanço que cometia como parte da barganha que haviam concordado em relação à troca de casais.

- Tire as roupas. – ordenou, imperativo.

Quatre sorriu, satisfeito por Heero ter aceitado. Sendo assim, obedeceria com prazer ao comando do oriental de olhos frios. Levantou-se do sofá e sem desviar os orbes verdes dos azuis, despiu-se atrevidamente das peças que cobriam seu corpo pálido. O olhar lascivo que Heero lhe dedicava fizera com que seu membro despertasse por completo, ansiando pelos toques daquele homem.

O árabe queria provar exatamente do que Wufei se deleitara na casa de swing e nada o faria desperdiçar aquela oportunidade.

Estendeu a mão para o oriental e este a aceitou, se erguendo do sofá e deixando ser guiado para mais adentro do apartamento, seu olhar preso ao corpo nu do outro homem.

Quatre o levou até o quarto de casal. O mesmo quarto onde passava as noites e fazia amor com Wufei – pensou o japonês. Mas isso só serviu para atiçá-lo ainda mais.

- Injusto somente eu estar assim para deleite de seus olhos. – o loiro disse, com um sorriso enviesado.

Ele beijou Heero, começando a tirar as roupas que o oriental vestia, enquanto as mãos deste, atrevidamente, vagavam por seu corpo, como se quisessem conhecer o território que em breve pensava que exploraria.

Quatre deixou o outro homem exposto, lambendo os lábios ao reparar na ereção rija que parecia implorar por atenção. Estava disposto a dar toda a assistência necessária para que Heero não saísse dali decepcionado.

- Acomode-se na cama. – Quatre pediu, enquanto caminhava até a cômoda do quarto.

Heero acatou o pedido e deitou-se na cama. O loiro se juntou a ele, rapidamente, trazendo consigo um pequeno recipiente, que fez com que franzisse o cenho.

- É um óleo de massagem. – elucidou, abrindo o frasco. - Quero acariciar cada parte de seu corpo.

Heero estremeceu por antecipação, mas nada disse. Observou o loiro despejar uma quantidade do dito óleo nas mãos e em seguida inclinar-se maliciosamente sobre seu corpo. As palmas macias entraram então em contato com sua pele e começaram a acariciá-lo.

O sorriso de Quatre se alargou quando o moreno em sua cama fechou os olhos. Aproveitou para massagear o tórax esculpido do outro homem, espalhando a essência de uva, por toda a extensão dos músculos bem trabalhados, fazendo questão de levar um certo tempo na região do peito.

Heero abafou os gemidos ao sentir os dedos do árabe brincarem com seus mamilos, circundando-os e apertando-os levemente. Grunhiu frustrado quando o carinho deslizou para as laterais de seu corpo, indo parar em sua pélvis.

Leves espasmos atingiram seu sexo quando Quatre começou a tocar sua virilha, subindo e descendo com mão, enquanto o mesmo abaixava a cabeça e encostava levemente a língua no topo de sua ereção, dando suaves lambidas no líquido perolado que minava dali.

- Quatre… - resmungou Heero.

Tudo o que o oriental queria no momento era afundar-se dentro do loiro e saciar aquela ânsia. Porém, a pegada das mãos de Quatre em seu quadril, indicava que ele não permitiria que aplacasse seu desejo tão facilmente.

- Não seja impaciente, Heero. – o árabe pediu, entre uma lambida e outra no sexo rijo do oriental. – Hoje, eu estarei no comando.

Heero franziu o cenho, percebendo o significado das palavras do outro assim que o mesmo baixou mais uma das mãos e sentiu um dos dedos embebedados pelo óleo tocar sua entrada.

Abriu a boca para protestar, mas Quatre não permitiu.

- Nessa brincadeira você tem que estar disposto a ceder também, _Hee-chan_.

O japonês engoliu em seco ante ao arrepio que percorreu seu ser. O apelido que Duo costumava chamá-lo nos lábios de Quatre parecia tão apelativo e o distraiu por segundos suficientes para que o loiro inserisse um dedo em seu interior.

Nunca fora submisso antes, nem mesmo para o marido. Sempre se negara a ceder poder sobre seu corpo alguém daquela maneira, e o incômodo sentido por aquela intrusão só fazia com que firmasse sua resolução. No entanto, Quatre também parecia determinado a mudar as regras de seu jogo.

O loiro ergueu uma de suas pernas e a apartou, ganhando mais espaço para inserir um segundo dedo no ânus do moreno, ganhando um gemido de desconforto.

- Relaxe. – sussurrou, movimentando os dedos dentro da passagem estreita, enquanto beijava e mordiscava a coxa que segurava.

Quatre sabia que se Heero não sucumbisse ao que fazia, seria difícil conseguir dar algum prazer a ele, mas não estava disposto a desistir. Queria acrescentar algo diferente ao ato, e conhecia o fato de que o oriental era irredutível quando se tratava de ser passivo: ele não se submetia a ninguém. Por isso, tentava provar o contrário e, dentro de si, via-se vitorioso por estar conseguindo com que Heero permitisse que o _'molestasse'_.

Ao adentrar o corpo do moreno com um terceiro dedo, forçou mais os dígitos no interior do canal, procurando o ponto em questão que faria com que Heero, definitivamente, mudasse de ideia quanto a ser possuído.

Heero estava trincando os dentes, buscando se adaptar à nova experiência, mas encontrava-se longe de aceitar o que acontecia. Sentindo-se muito incomodado, segurou o pulso de Quatre, querendo evitar que ele prosseguisse. Entretanto, naquele mesmo instante, seu corpo arqueou-se na cama, uma das mãos agarrando-se ao lençol e a outra fechando-se com mais força ao redor do pulso delicado do loiro. Um gemido rouco deixou sua garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo inteiro era surpreendido por um choque de puro prazer.

Quatre alargou o sorriso, repetindo o movimento várias vezes, adorando ver o rosto de Heero deixar a expressão de desconforto e adotar um semblante de êxtase. Excitava-o ver o estado de vulnerabilidade do sempre tão estóico japonês.

- Está gostando, _Hee-chan_?

O moreno não respondeu, mas os ruídos que ele tentava evitar que deixassem sua garganta eram suficientes para garantir ao árabe suas intenções.

- Então, se prepare para me receber. – o loiro retroagiu os dedos, fazendo o oriental ofegar.

Heero sentia-se desorientado demais para protestar, mas mal acreditava que estava permitindo que Quatre posicionasse o membro rijo em sua entrada e lentamente o penetrasse. Cerrou os olhos novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto era preenchido pouco a pouco. Mesmo tendo sido preparado, a sensação de ter o volume do árabe abrindo caminho em seu interior era muito diferente e, até mesmo, mais doloroso.

Suportou, sem reclamar, afinal, tinha deixado que começasse, não seria ele a pará-lo justo naquele momento.

Assim que seu membro foi completamente confinado pela passagem, Quatre ergueu a outra perna do japonês, retroagindo e afundando-se novamente no canal estreito.

- Quatre, isso…

- Paciência, Heero. – o loiro disse, alisando as pernas fortes do oriental e impulsionando a própria pélvis para frente e para trás, entrando e saindo do ânus do outro. - Você sabe que vai ficar bom logo-logo.

Sabia que deveria ser bom, mas nunca pensara no quão doloroso seria até chegar lá. Heero mantinha em sua mente à imagem do marido, do deleite que esse exibia em seu semblante quando estavam fazendo amor, do prazer que reconhecia em cada linha e contorno de seu rosto. Seu Duo adorava que o possuísse, então, alguma experiência boa poderia tirar dali.

Quatre continuava se movendo, nem muito cuidadosamente, nem brusco demais. Usava de um ritmo constante, preciso, mas sensual, fazendo suas partes inferiores se chocarem em meio ao ato.

Só foi aumentando o vai e vem à medida que os gemidos por seu nome, vindos de Heero, se tornavam mais constantes e urgentes. O corpo abaixo do seu estava tão suado quanto o dele e os ofegos eram impossíveis de serem mantidos sob controle. Querendo mais contato com o japonês, firmou uma das mãos em suas costas e trouxe seu corpo para cima, fazendo com que ele ficasse sentado sobre sua ereção. Tal posição o fazia enterrar-se ainda mais dentro da passagem apertada, escutando Heero gemer mais alto, ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava seu corpo e mordia seu ombro.

Heero não pensara que poderia ser ainda mais preenchido por Quatre, quando o toque da glande, bem dentro de si, causou um forte espasmo, que corria por seu corpo, aquela sensação inigualável e prazerosa fez com que buscasse imediatamente por mais.

Moveu-se de encontro à pélvis do árabe, equiparando os movimentos que faziam o sexo intumescido entrar e sair dentro de si. Empalava-se com força e precisão, conseguindo que fosse atingido naquele ponto mais uma vez e outra e outra… A cada nova investida, sua pele se arrepiava.

Quatre sentia a rigidez de Heero friccionando contra seu ventre, causando um contato constante devido à proximidade que mantinham. A boca do oriental mordia e provava da pele de seu pescoço com chupões fortes, fazendo com que seu senso se perdesse completamente nas sensações. Heero tirava toda a sua sanidade e ele já estava em seu limite, por isso, ocupou ambas as mãos nas nádegas do outro homem, apertando-as com força, sentindo a maciez da carne e as apartando, ganhando mais acesso à entrada na qual seu sexo se movia. Com as mãos firmes, aplicou mais intensidade ao subir e descer do corpo do moreno, o qual tomou os lábios e aceitou de bom grado a língua que lhe invadiu a boca.

A viscosidade morna que foi expelida em jatos por seu abdômen, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios abafavam no beijo o grito de prazer de Heero, fez com que Quatre o apertasse mais contra si e perdesse o foco, quando as paredes internas se fecharam ao redor de seu sexo, comprimindo-o em fortes e urgentes espasmos. O loiro finalmente grunhiu, despejando todo prazer que sentia no corpo do oriental.

Com os lábios ainda unidos, buscando um contato mais leve entre os ofegos, Quatre deitou o corpo entorpecido de Heero na cama, pesando seu sobre o dele e o beijando enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Os olhos azuis escuros semi-abertos observavam o semblante exaurido e satisfeito do árabe, que mantinha os próprios orbes verdes fechados, apenas deixando-se ser beijado, como se permanecesse envolto pelo êxtase...

oOo

De longe, os olhos esmeralda o observavam atentamente. Cada passo, cada gesto, cada movimentar da longa trança castanha que serpenteava pelas costas do moreno. Ele ficara verdadeiramente fascinado pelo homem com quem dançara uma única vez no clube de swing. Isso não acontecia frequentemente. Na realidade, isso jamais acontecera consigo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo trabalhando naquele ramo. Nunca alguém despertara sua atenção tão fortemente que seus instintos o obrigassem a investigar a ficha dos clientes para descobrir o máximo possível sobre aquele jovem.

Saber que o mesmo era casado não o impedira de procurar por mais informações sobre o rapaz por um método fora da legalidade.

Ficara sabendo onde o moreno trabalhava e por isso, quando o vira deixar o prédio no horário de almoço, o seguira e agora andava pelo shopping como uma sombra discreta, querendo apenas observá-lo à distância.

Duo Maxwell era, sem questionamentos, o homem mais bonito que já tivera o prazer de cruzar. Mas existia no moreno de trança, muito mais do que uma beleza exuberante. O magnetismo que o atraía para aquele jovem era maior do que qualquer sentimento banal que já considerara importante em sua vida. Queria arriscar conhecê-lo e saber se o encanto de uma única dança se quebraria no momento em que conversasse mais profundamente com ele.

Porém, quando o objeto de seu desejo parou a frente de uma das lojas de roupas, não resistiu ao impulso de se aproximar.

Quando o rapaz viu seu reflexo pelo vidro da vitrine e se virou, com os olhos assustados, seus orbes verdes se chocaram com os violetas pertencentes ao americano. Ele ficou mesmerizado com a tonalidade das esferas que brilhavam diretamente para si. Enquanto dançara com o moreno, na casa de swing, jurara que a cor dos olhos do outro eram apenas um efeito das luzes na pista de dança, mas agora… agora via que aquele azul-violeta era real.

Como não ficar atordoado por um homem daqueles?

- Eu disse que ia tirá-lo para dançar novamente, mas, por agora, será que aceitaria almoçar comigo?

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

Kiara, tae a atualização do nosso desafio... o 5x4 ainda está bem de plano de fundo, mas como o tema é swing, aos poucos eles vão ganhando mais destaque nos capítulos seguintes, ok?

Aos que ainda acompanham essa história, espero que o capítulo tenha agradado, pelo menos um pouco.

**Blanxe**


End file.
